Various types of connectors are used for forming connections between an insulated wire and any manner of electronic component. These connectors are typically available as sockets, plugs, and shrouded headers in a vast range of sizes, pitches, and plating options. Many of these conventional connectors are referred to as Insulation Displacement Connectors (IDC) in that they include one or more contact elements incorporating a set of blades or jaws that cut through the insulation around the wire and make electrical contact with the conductive core in a one-step process, thus eliminating the need for wire stripping and crimping, or other wire preparation. IDC's are used extensively in the telecommunications industry, and are becoming more widely used in printed circuit board (PCB) applications.
Various attempts have been made to configure IDC's for surface mounting technology (SMT) applications as well. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,320,616 describes an IDC specifically configured for SMT mounting to a PCB utilizing an insulation piercing configuration.
AVX Corporation of South Carolina, USA, offers a line of low profile IDC wire to board connectors (Series 9175-9177) that are SMT (surface mount technology) mounted to a circuit board prior to insertion of wires into contact slots with the aid of a hand tool. This process cuts the wire insulation and enables the conductive wire cores to form a secure conductive joint with the connector.
IDC wire to board connectors are, however, not suited for all applications wherein it is desired to connect one or more wires to a component. For example, the IDC's in the above cited references are relatively complicated in that they require multiple parts that are movable relative to each other. A main insulative body is a separate component from the contact element and all or a portion of the main body must be movable or slidable relative to the contacts to make final connection with the wires after ends of the contacts have been inserted into through holes in the PCB or surface mounted to the PCB. The main insulative body of conventional IDC's can also take up valuable space (real estate) on the PCB. In this regard, IDS's are relatively complex, large, and can be cost prohibitive in certain applications.
In an embodiment, the present application provides an alternative to IDC wire to board connectors that is rugged, reliable, and simple in design.